Draco's Favorite Gift
by HPFangirl71
Summary: Harry gives Draco a gift that turns out to be the best of all the ones he received this year... Slash Fic so Do Not Flame!


**Draco's Favorite Gift by HPFangirl71**

**Written for Leo_Draconis**

Draco Malfoy had gotten many amazing gifts for Christmas. He'd gotten a new broom servicing kit from Blaise, some exquisite Swiss chocolates from Pansy and his parents had sent him new designer robes and a new phoenix feather quill amongst the other many expensive gifts they'd bought him this year.

All those gifts were well and good but Draco's favorite present wasn't something that could be gift-wrapped. A shiver traveled down his spine as he felt the tip of Harry Potter's tongue press itself against his rim. He moaned as that beautiful tongue snaked out to circle lovingly around his opening. He had a hand buried deep within Harry's tousled mane as the man licked and sucked at the flesh between Draco's arse cheeks. Draco had never felt anything as amazing as Harry's tongue sticking itself deep into his furled hole. He could feel Harry prodding his opening with a thumb, opening him wide so that tongue could plunge in deeper. Harry's saliva was dripping down his crack and instead of being disgusted at this carnal act; Draco was indeed extremely turned on. The raging hard on encased in his own fist was solid proof of that…

"Sweet fucking Merlin!" Draco panted as Harry plunged a finger deep into his hole and began planting a string of kisses up Draco's thigh. The man's tongue licked at the base of Draco's cock and balls before descending back to his reddened opening. His muscles clenched tightly around Harry's finger and tongue as they both pressed furtively inside of him. Harry pulled back only to add another finger, stretching Draco wide. Draco couldn't help but thrust up into his own hand at the sensuous assault.

"Wait Draco… I want to be inside of you when you come" Harry panted out in a breathless rush.

Draco smiled at Harry as he crawled up his body. Their lips met in a heated snog as Harry positioned himself between Draco's legs. He could feel the tip of Harry's gorgeous cock pressing against his opening and he let out a moan of anticipation.

"Oh fuck Harry, Yessss…" He hissed out, his body reacting to his boyfriend's very nearness.

As Harry pushed himself in, Draco winced at the pain of being stretched fully around the tip of the man's cock. Harry stilled himself but only momentarily, and then he pushed in fully to bump against Draco's prostate. Draco let out a keening wail that had Harry thrusting in and out, harsh rough thrusts that left his prostate battered and bruised. Draco loved it when Harry played a bit rough and so delighted in the feel of the man's teeth grazing sharply over the flesh of his right shoulder. Draco let his fingers rake down Harry's back, marking him as his own.

The two continued their rough lovemaking until each of them was crying out with lust. Draco felt his cock twitch with every bang against his prostate. Harry pulled one of Draco's legs up so he could deepen his strokes and with his other hand, he reached between their intertwined bodies. It only took a few times of his hand sliding back and forth over Draco's erection before they both felt the warm splash of the man's release. Harry's fist clung to Draco's spent prick as he pounded hard into his boyfriend's delicious heat. Suddenly Draco felt Harry's body stiffen and he let out a gasp of pleasure as he filled Draco's body with his own release.

Harry dropped Draco's leg and pulled out, immediately dropping down to lick at his lover's reddened hole, all sticky and wet with his own semen. He lapped at the salty goodness before licking at Draco's own mess spilled across his stomach. He licked at every glistening drop then looked up at Draco with a leering grin upon his face. He pulled Draco into his strong embrace and kissed him soundly. Draco could taste the mixture of both their flavors upon Harry's tongue, making him deepen the kiss in an almost greedy manner.

"So was I right?" Harry asked as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Oh most definitely… that was the best present anyone ever gave me," Draco purred into his ear.

A large sappy grin crossed Harry's face as he pulled Draco's head onto his chest.

"See… I knew you'd enjoy rimming" A smirk of I-told-you-so proportions graced Harry's face as he spoke.

Draco usually hated being wrong but for once he'd actually enjoyed being wrong because Harry's kinky idea of a present had been his favorite this year by far…


End file.
